


Midlife Crisis

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by Sadbhyl for the open_on_Sunday LJ drabble comm.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midlife Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sadbhyl for the open_on_Sunday LJ drabble comm.

If anyone had asked Joyce Summers early on what she thought her life would be like after forty, she doubted she could have imagined this.  
  
One lover beneath here, broad and coarse, caught between her thighs as she rode him, grunts of male pleasure registering his satisfaction.  
  
One lover behind her, long and lean and buried balls deep in her ass, murmuring filthy, fervent words in her ear as he moved with her.  
  
Two men who found her irresistible, who satisfied her every need in their own unique way.  
  
When she was younger, she never had much of an imagination.


End file.
